Super Robot Wars
Super Robot Wars is a tactical role-playing crossover video game series developed by Bandai Namco. Video games Tactical RPGs *''Super Robot Wars'' (April 20, 1991), Game Boy, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. *''2nd Super Robot Wars'' (December 12, 1991), NES, Game Boy, PlayStation, Game Boy Advance, and 3DS. *''3rd Super Robot Wars'' (July 23, 1993), SNES and PlayStation. *''Super Robot Wars EX'' (March 25, 1994), SNES and PlayStation. *''4th Super Robot Wars'' (March 17, 1995), SNES and PlayStation. *''Super Robot Wars Gaiden: Masō Kishin – The Lord Of Elemental'' (March 22, 1996), SNES. **''Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Masō Kishin – The Lord Of Elemental'' (2010), Nintendo DS. *''Neo Super Robot Wars'' (December 27, 1996), PlayStation. *''Super Robot Wars F'' (September 25, 1997), Sega Saturn and PlayStation. *''Super Robot Wars F Final'' (April 23, 1998), Sega Saturn and PlayStation. *''Super Robot Wars Compact'' (April 28, 1999), WonderSwan and WonderSwan Color. *''Super Robot Wars 64'' (October 29, 1999), Nintendo 64. *''Super Robot Wars Compact 2'' (March 30, 2000), WonderSwan. Originally divided into three chapters sold separately, before being released as one game on the PlayStation 2 titled Super Robot Wars Impact. **''Super Robot Wars Compact 2: Earth Crisis'' (March 30, 2000), WonderSwan. **''Super Robot Wars Compact 2: Cosmoquake'' (September 14, 2000), WonderSwan. **''Super Robot Wars Compact 2: Galaxy Showdown'' (January 18, 2001), WonderSwan. *''Super Robot Wars Alpha'' (May 25, 2000), PlayStation. **''Super Robot Wars Alpha for Dreamcast'' (August 30, 2001), Dreamcast. Enhanced version of Alpha with 3D battle animations and a new character. *''Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden'' (March 29, 2001), PlayStation. *''Super Robot Wars A'' (September 21, 2001), Game Boy Advance. **''Super Robot Wars A Portable'' (June 19, 2008), PlayStation Portable. *''Super Robot Wars R'' (August 2, 2002), Game Boy Advance. *''Super Robot Wars Taisen: Original Generation'' (November 22, 2002), Game Boy Advance. *''2nd Super Robot Wars Alpha'' (March 27, 2003), PlayStation 2. *''Super Robot Wars Compact 3'' (July 17, 2003), WonderSwan Color. *''Super Robot Wars D'' (August 8, 2003), Game Boy Advance. *''Super Robot Wars MX'' (May 27, 2004), PlayStation 2. **''Super Robot Wars MX Portable'' (December 19, 2005), PlayStation Portable. *''Super Robot Wars GC'' (December 16, 2004), GameCube. **''Super Robot Wars XO'' (November 30, 2006), Xbox 360. *''Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation 2'' (February 3, 2005), Game Boy Advance. *''3rd Super Robot Wars Alpha: To the End of the Galaxy'' (July 28, 2005), PlayStation 2. *''Super Robot Wars J'' (September 15, 2005), Game Boy Advance. *''Super Robot Wars W'' (March 1, 2007), Nintendo DS. *''Super Robot Wars: Original Generations'' (June 28, 2007), PlayStation 2. *''Super Robot Wars Original Generation Gaiden'' (December 27, 2007), PlayStation 2. *''Super Robot Wars Z'' (September 25, 2008), PlayStation 2. *''Super Robot Wars Z: Special Disk'' (March 5, 2009), PlayStation 2. *''Super Robot Wars K'' (March 20, 2009), Nintendo DS. *''Super Robot Wars NEO'' (October 29, 2009), Wii. *''Super Robot Wars L'' (November 25, 2010), Nintendo DS. *''2nd Super Robot Wars Z'' (April 14, 2011), PlayStation Portable. Divided into two chapters sold separately. **''2nd Super Robot Wars Z: Destruction Chapter'' (April 14, 2011), PlayStation Portable. **''2nd Super Robot Wars Z: Regeneration Chapter'' (April 5, 2012), PlayStation Portable. *''Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Masō Kishin II – Revelation of Evil God'' (January 12, 2012), PlayStation Portable. *''2nd Super Robot Wars Original Generation'' (November 29, 2012), PlayStation 3. *''Super Robot Wars UX'' (March 14, 2013), Nintendo 3DS. *''Super Robot Wars Operation Extend'' (July 18, 2013), PlayStation Portable. *''Super Robot Wars Taisen Original Generation Saga: Masō Kishin 3 – Pride of Justice'' (August 22, 2013), PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. *''3rd Super Robot Wars Z'' (April 10, 2014), PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. Divided into two chapters sold separately. **''3rd Super Robot Wars Z: Time Prison Chapter'' (April 10, 2014), PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. *''3rd Super Robot Wars Z: Celestial Prison Chapter'' (April 2, 2015), PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. *''Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Masō Kishin F – Coffin of the End'' (August 28, 2014), PlayStation 3. *''Super Robot Wars BX'' (August 20, 2015), Nintendo 3DS. *''Super Robot Wars OG: The Moon Dwellers'' (June 30, 2016), PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4. *''Super Robot Wars V'' (February 23, 2017), PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch, and Steam. *''Super Robot Wars X'' (March 29, 2018), PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch, and Steam. *''Super Robot Wars T'' (March 20, 2019), PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch. Other genres *''Super Robot Wars - Link Battler'' (October 1, 1999), Game Boy Color. *''Super Robot Wars Scramble Commander'' (November 6, 2003), PlayStation 2. *''Super Robot Wars Scramble Commander the 2nd'' (November 1, 2007), PlayStation 2. *''Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier'' (May 29, 2008), Nintendo DS. *''SuperRobo Gakuen'' (August 27, 2009), Nintendo DS. *''Endless Frontier EXCEED: Super Robot Wars OG Saga'' (February 25, 2010), Nintendo DS. *''Super Robot Wars OG Infinite Battle'' (November 28, 2013), PlayStation 3. Mobile games *''Super Robot Wars Card Chronicle'' (September 23, 2012), iOS and Android. *''Super Robot Wars X-Ω'' (October 4, 2015), iOS and Android. *''Super Robot Wars DD'' (August 21, 2019), iOS and Android. Links to other series Category:Series Category:Video games Category:Namco Bandai Category:Banpresto Category:Bandai Category:Crossover series